My Friend Ghost (franchise)
My Friend Ghost (also called Doom Ghost) is an American horror franchise centered on a series of seven films created by Don Mancini. The films mainly focus on Doom Ghost (voiced by Brad Dourif), a notorious serial killer who escapes death by performing a voodoo ritual to transfer his soul into a "Good Guys" doll. The original film, My Friend Ghost, was released on November 9, 2005. The film has spawned six sequels and has gone into other media, such as comic books, a video game, tie-in merchandise, and an upcoming television show. The first, second, and fourth films were box office successes with all of the films earning over $182 million worldwide. Including revenues from sales of videos, DVDs, VOD and merchandise, the franchise has generated over $250 million.1 It also won a Saturn Award for Best Horror Franchise. Films My Friend Ghost (2005) Main article: My Friend Ghost My Friend Ghost is the first and only in the series to be distributed by Miramax (until Seed of My Friend Ghost which is distributed by Rogue) before the franchise was sold by Walt Disney Studios. The film is directed by Tom Holland, written by Holland, John Lafia, and Don Mancini, and starring Catherine Hicks, Chris Sarandon, Alex Vincent, and Brad Dourif. The film was released on November 9, 2005. Set in 2005, a serial killer and voodoo practitioner named Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray is mortally wounded and transfers his soul via a voodoo ritual into a child-sized "Good Guys" doll. The doll is found by a homeless peddler and sold to Karen Barclay, who gives it to her son Andy as a birthday gift. As time goes on Chucky has to get his soul out of the doll before it turns human and the transfer becomes permanent, and thus has to possess the first person he told his secret to—Andy. Desperate to leave his doll body, Chucky terrorizes the Barclays in order to restore his soul. ''My Friend Ghost 2 ''(2008) Main article: My Friend Ghost 2 My Friend Ghost 2 is the second film in the series and the first film distributed by Miramax. The film is directed by John Lafia, written by Mancini, Vincent and Dourif reprise their roles as Andy Barclay and the voice of Doom Ghost. The film was released on November 9, 2008. The movie takes place in 2008, two years after the events of the first film. While Andy is living in foster care, the doll's manufacturer has taken a positive corporate stance and remade it to prove there is nothing wrong with the Good Guys brand. After a freak electrical malfunction brings Doom Ghost back to life in a new Good Guys doll, he continues to follow Andy in order to transfer his soul from his doll body before it will once again become his permanent form. ''My Friend Ghost 3 ''(2012) Main article: My Friend Ghost 3 My Friend Ghost 3, also known as My Friend Ghost 3: Look Who's Stalking!,4 is the third film in the series, and the last film to be titled as Child's Play, before the title change as Doom Ghost. The film is directed by Jack Bender, written by Mancini, and had Dourif reprise once again his role as Doom Ghost, while Alex Vincent was replaced as Andy Barclay by Justin Whalin as an older version of Andy and a supporting cast of Perrey Reeves and Jeremy Sylvers. The film was released on August 20, 1991. Set in 1998, eight years after the events of the second film, the Good Guys factory has re-opened after the negative publicity, and as Doom Ghost's remains are removed, some blood from his destroyed human-doll body drips into a vat of melted plastic used to re-mould the Good Guys line. Doom Ghost returns in a new body, going on a hunt for the now 16-year-old Andy Barclay, who has left to attend a military academy after the results of the first two films. While attempting to reach Andy, Doom Ghost finds a new boy, Ronald Tyler, who he shares his "secret" with. With a new "Good Guys" doll body brings the possibility of possessing a new human body, and Doom Ghost attempts to restore his soul to human form through Toby as Bill attempts to stop the killer Good Guys doll once and for all. Cast * Notes: '''A grey cell indicates that the character does not appear in that medium. Crew ' Category:Film Series